


Back to the beginning

by Lapulga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, Hurt, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapulga/pseuds/Lapulga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I love you''</p><p>''I love you more''</p><p>''How much?''</p><p>''Just count the stars''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY I'm back to writting. god i missed it. ''I love you''

Leo let out the longest sigh of the day. He rubbed his eyes fighting off sleep. God he really needed a long night of sleep. Now. He still had another hour of class before he could finally slid under his comfortable sheets.

 

 

As he was finally about to close his eyes letting sleep take over his body, the door bell rang. He groaned burring his head under the pillow.

 

_Just ignore it, maybe they will just fucking go away._

 

Nope. Whoever the hell was knocking on his door didn't seem like they were about to go away any time soon. He groaned pulling out from under the covers. He didn't even bothered to pull on a t-shirt, just wearing a pajama bottom riding low on his hips. He stormed toward the door.

 

_The sooner I get rid of them the sooner I could go back to sleep._

 

He opened the door ready to tell them what the fuck they wanted.

 

_I swear if its Geri..._

 

It wasn't.

 

Leo eyes widened, his mouth hanging open making him like a fish out of water. His heard was beating out of his chest making it hard to breath. He wasn't dreaming or maybe he was? Maybe he was asleep and his fucking breath, tired as it was was digging deep into his memories and brought up what he opened would stay buried forever.

 

''Hey''

 

Nope. His voice: deep, sensual, dark; even in his wildest dream couldn't sound as real as it sounded now. His Greek god personified body, his perfectly gelled hair, the blinding smile, the perfect white teeth, his enticing perfume was real enough.

 

''You okay?''

 

Leo took longer than normal to comprehend that the question was directed t him. He blinked the confusion out of his eyes, shaking his head to pull himself together. He glanced back up at the man he was sure to never see again. Yet he was standing there, like a Greek statue smiling worryingly at him like it was nothing. Like Leo wasn't having a heart attack.

 

''What are you doing here?'' Leo mumbled ignoring the previous question.

 

''I live here''

 

''What?'' Leo exclaimed voice higher than he intended it to come out.

 

''I'm your new neighbor''

 

''What? Why?''

 

Leo knew he was been rude now but it was stronger than him. He had every rights to be pissed off and frustrated. What the hell was he doing back here after all this years?

 

_''Leo could you do me a favor please?''_

 

_''I have a plane to catch and tomorrow a new tenant is suppose to come but I wont be here to give him the keys so could you please give it to him?''_

 

_''Of course Mr Mourihno. I will no problem''_

 

Cristiano fucking Ronaldo was the new tenant, HIS neighbor. He must have done something horrible in his past live. There was no other logical explanation to why he has to endure all the things he had to go through. And when he finally got through some, the same one he put extra force into burring resurfaced just like that.

 

''Look, Leo I---''

 

''I will go get your key'' The Argentinean cut him off. He glanced down at the luggage at Cristiano's feet. ''Stay here'' He said when he could have proposed to him to enter and wait for him drinking a glass of water.

 

He came back with the keys and dropped them into Cristiano's open hand without even a glance toward his face.

 

''Thank you and Leo---''

 

''Welcome in the neighbor and goodnight'' He quickly said closing the door before Cristiano even had the time to blink.

 

He leaned against the door, body shaking, head throbbing with flashes of memories he didn't want to remember. It hurt. It hurt like hell and he couldn't go through this again. No.

 

It happened a long time ago. It was in the past. It has to stay in the past. He moved on.

 

_''I love you''_

 

_''I love you more''_

 

_''How much?''_

 

_''Just count the stars''_

 

 

 

 

''You look like you haven't been sleeping for a long time''

 

''That may be because I haven't been'' Leo grumbled running a hand through his hair.

 

''Is it because because of the kids again? They're just a bunch of monsters, I love them really but they--''

 

''No, it has nothing to do with my students Geri'' Leo sighed sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee

 

''Don't tell me you finally found someone?''

 

''No, nothing is that department either''

 

''Then what is it , amor?''

 

Leo worried his lip between his teeth, drifting his gaze away from Gerard keeping his shaking hands in check.

 

''Leo?'' Gerard said worry now evident in his voice. He wrapped Leo's small hands in his bigger ones. ''What is it?''

 

''He's back''

''Who?''

 

''Cristiano''

 


	2. Chapter 2

''So is it true?''

 

Leo rolled his eyes at the excitement, curiosity in his friend's voice. He nodded nevertheless.

 

''Wow, fuck''

 

''You can say that'' He sighed taking a sip of his coffee

 

''I...you sure you're okay?'' Neymar insisted for the million times.

 

Leo swallowed down the annoyed groaned down his throat. They were his best friends; they saw the state you had been in when  _he_  left. They had every reason to be worried about his come back after all this time.

 

''I...I don't really know” He said frowning.'' I wish he would go back to where the hell he came from but there's nothing I can possibly do about that. I have to get over it, now he's here and....''

 

''Yeah. I know''

 

Some familiar feelings began to emerge from deep inside his guts and he hated that. He was stronger than that. He knew that much, he deserved better than to feel the way he felt at that time. He was better now, stronger, and prouder.

 

''Enough about me'' Leo exclaimed finishing the last bit of his coffee. “Tell me about you''

 

''Well, I'm crawling under all this work, really we are treated like slaves, I swear Leo''

 

Leo rolled his eyes fondly, he knew better than to fall into Neymar's dramatization. He was in Brazil working as an architect for as long as three years now. He went there to work under a famous archeologist in order to get to know better about his passion. He was coming back to Barcelona from time to time but Leo missed seeing him every day. He was annoyingly loud, overexcited but he was a ray of sunshine in Leo's and Geri's life for most part. He was there with Gerard when they had collected the pieces in which Cristiano left him.

 

''Stop exaggerating, you drama queen''

 

''Oh let me stop you right there mister. Do know how hard it is to stand under 45 degree Celsius with clothes that smells of sweat, sand and...I can’t even name it with a boss yelling at you every step.”

Leo burst into a fits of laughter. Neymar insulted him for taking pleasure in seeing him suffer, that he was being mean. But Leo couldn't stop. When he finally could, he waited a couple of minutes before asking

 

''Do you know when you will be coming back?''

 

''Aww, is it your way of saying that you miss me, baby?'' Leo rolled his eyes a fond smile on his lips. He missed him that much they both knew. Neymar was enjoying that and Leo didn't contradict him. ''I don't really know, I want to but there is still some things I need to learn''

 

''Ah''

 

''Don't  _ahh_  me please'' Neymar pleaded, his joyful expression melting away all of the sudden

 

''What's wrong, Ney?'' Leo inquired frowning at the screen. It takes a lot to take the joy out of Neymar

 

''Geri...we fought''

 

''What?'' Those two adored each other. They were overly, disgustingly, madly in love. They rarely fought and they didn't it never was serious but the change of atmosphere in the air said otherwise. Now, he understood why Gerard seemed a little out of it and Leo had stupidly supposed that it was due to the students been a nightmare.

''What do you think'' Neymar laughed bitterly. ''He doesn't get why I'm still not completely ready to come back. He...he thinks that I don't care about him enough to---''

 

''Ney, you know he doesn't mean that''

 

''I know but he still saying it.'' He ran a hand through his spiked hair, digging his pointy teeth into his lip.

 

''He just misses you''

 

''I miss him too, Leo. ''He sighed rubbing his eyes, on the verge of crying and Leo wasn't ready for that now. He was pathetic when he was trying to comfort someone even if it concerned one of his best friends. ''I want to be by his side every day, the more I spend here the more I love him because I realize that I can't live without him but he---''

 

''You have to give him some time, Ney. He get it but it doesn't hurt any less''

 

''Arghh, I know'' He sighed heavily head dropping with a bang on his desk.

 

 

Leo was coming back from his jogging and trotting towards through the hallway towards his apartment when he saw a silhouette leaning against his door. He recognized the figure as he got closer and his already crazily beating heart rose. As he inspected the perfectly put together attire of the man leaning like a high class model against his door, he felt uncomfortable. He felt dirty, sweaty, skin flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. Cristiano stood up straight pulling his hands out of his pockets, eyes scanning over the Argentinean. Leo didn't avert his eyes like he used to years ago and stand his ground. He tightened his grip around his bottle of water.

 

''Hey'' Cristiano whispered a small smile stretching his lips revealing a perfect set of teeth.

 

''Hey.'' Leo said out of pure politeness.

 

''How are you?''

 

He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or get angry. Finally he decided that it wasn't worth it.

 

''I'm fine, thank you. What about you?'' Again asked out of pure politeness

 

''Everything is going alright, considering the circumstances.'' Cristiano admitted. ''I came back a week ago but its like I never felt''

 

Now he had enough. How dared he say that to him? And with such calm face?

 

''What do you want, Ronaldo?'' Leo snapped between clenched teeth.

 

The use of his family name seemed to destabilize the perfectly composed man in front of him. ''What?''

 

''Why are you here? Why are you talking to me?'' He sounded harsh and he absolutely didn't give a shit right now.

 

''I---I didn't…'' He kept quite for a few moments before breathing out. ''I miss you. I miss talking to you''

 

Leo shivered, not quite sure if it was due to the cold wind against his sweaty skin or what Cristiano said. Either way, he didn't care. Not anymore.

 

''Well, I didn't'' He said only haft of it being true. ''I actually was doing great before having to think about you breathing in the apartment just next to mine.''

 

''You don't mean that'' Cristiano countered, putting his hands back inside his pockets.

 

Leo mouth fell open for a moment, blinking up at the other man completely at a lost of words.

 

''Are you serious?'' He bit denting the bottle of water between his fingers.

 

''I know you---''

 

''NO YOU DON'T, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'' Leo snapped. He knew he was yelling and the whole building must have heard him but he couldn’t give two flying fuck right now. ''You don't have the right to just barge in, wait for me at my door telling me about how you miss me and how you know me---''

 

''I'm sorry'' Cristiano interrupted still as calmed as ever. He was closer than he was a few seconds ago. “I know that you probably hate me but I don't care about that because its still doesn't change the fact that I miss you. I have no attention of hurting you''

 

''That's 7 years too late to be sorry or even thinking about hurting me. But there's one thing you can do for me'' Leo said as calmly as he could master considering the turmoil inside him. ''You can fuck off of my life and get the hell back to where you came from and never ever cross my path again''

 

He didn't even wait for Cristiano's reaction, pushing him out of his way and slammed the door to his apartment.


End file.
